


give me what I need

by Muavi_Teri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, Dacryphilia, Love, M/M, Mirrors, PWP, Pain, Spanking, minor degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muavi_Teri/pseuds/Muavi_Teri
Summary: Kinktober day 4 Dacryphilia|spankings| Mirror sexRemus spanks Severus until he's crying and then fucks him in front of a mirror ;)





	give me what I need

Severus shivered a little as the cool dungeon air caressed his naked flesh. He nervously shifted as he watched Remus in the mirror. The taller broader man gave a sweet smile which did not comfort Severus in the slightest. He knew what he was in for.  
"Hands on the mirror, love." Remus ordered, and Severus complied with a slight sneer.  
"get on with it." he replied snappishly.  
"as you like, its your birthday after all" Remus continued his soft smile. He reached out a hand to caress the globe of Sev's ass, and then without warning he loosed the paddle that he had in his other hand. The strike wasn't hard but Severus gasped anyway, and rocked with it a little. He almost smiled at the sensation, watching as Remus admired his work and then struck again. This blow was slightly firmer, causing a blush to rise to the surface. Severus flinched a little and then met Remus' eyes in the mirror, nodding seriously. Remus pulled back and struck him again, harder. Then again. Severus hissed from the pain and closed his eyes momentarily.  
"Look at that, you're so pale you're already getting so red." Remus mused, his voice getting husky as he raised the paddle once more. This strike began a flurry of harsh hits that caused Severus to start panting from the pain. His flushed ass burned with every strike and he unconsciously shifted his hips to avoid the blows but Remus didn't let up. Blow after blow landed on the soft flesh of Severus' ass.  
"please Remus" Severus whimpered. He didn't say what he was asking for, but Remus knew. Hell, even if they hadn't been together for years now it would have been obvious, looking at the fuchsia erection bobbing and leaking between Severus and the mirror he stood in front of. Severus was begging, but Remus wasn't done yet. He dropped the paddle to the floor and Severus looked relieved until he noticed Remus turn. The first slap of his hand landed and Sev choked out a moan. While the paddle stung it was nothing like the firm lingering strike that came from Remus' hands. Three more blows landed and Severus gasped and moaned tears beginning to well up in his eyes.  
"Remus" he moaned, his voice cracking "please"  
"I'm not done with you." Remus denied firmly as he struck again. Severus' ass was hot to the touch and as red as a ripe apple. With this strike the first tear slipped from the corner of the shorter man's eye. The rain of blows continued as Severus' tears began to flow in earnest.  
"Look at yourself. You looked wrecked Severus." Remus growled at him "you look like a filthy whore. Tears streaming down your face, your cock leaking onto the floor and you're begging me, aren't you my pet?"  
"yes. Please... Remus..." he whispered  
"please what?"  
"p-please..." Severus whined "f-f-f-" he stuttered  
"Please What?!" Remus demanded swatting his angry ass again  
"please f-fuck me" he sounded like he had to wrench the words out of his own throat.  
"I couldn't hear you." Remus mused  
"please Remus. Please... please fuck me" he managed, coughing and sniffling a little, the tears still streaming down his face.  
"good boy." Remus rewarded his lover, leaning over to lick the stream of tears off his cheek. "good boy. I'll fuck you since you asked so pretty."  
He moved behind him and massaged his ass. He slipped the lubrication potion out of his pocket and applied it liberally to one of his fingers before applying the finger to Severus' hole. He circled around it just once before very slowly pushing in.  
"Don't worry, Pet, I'll fuck you real good." Remus promised, pumping his fingers in and out,stretching Severus open to accommodate Remus' above average cock. He didn't stretch him nearly enough to ease the burn before he lined up against Severus. He nibbled on Severus' neck as he pushed in agonizingly slowly, wrenching a sob from him. Severus was openly crying now, tears streaming down his face, with quiet hiccuping sobs.  
"D-d-don't tease me" he sputtered out "Please Remus... please"  
Remus' slow place finally picked up, punching yet another sob from his lover as he rapidly thrusted. He pulled Severus' hips back to meet his force and growled at him again  
"Look at you. You're my little filthy whore. Impaled on my cock and crying, and still you're begging for more." He punctuated his last word with a particularly firm thrust, holding himself inside to bite down on Severus' neck. He grunted through the flesh as he resumed his punchy little thrusts hips grinding into Sev's searing ass with every thrust. He shifted his position just enough to catch Severus' sweet spot. It didn't take long before Severus convulsed, breathlessly writhing on Remus' cock as he spilled out, spraying onto the mirror. Remus took his weight as he slumped and took his pleasure from the limp, shaking man. Remus didn't pull out as he came deep inside his lover. He slipped out with a small rush of cum and stepped back pulling Sev with him. He positioned Severus on a chair as he wiped his his brow, which was dripping with sweat despite the natural cold. He fetched a clean rag and began to wipe his lover clean, making sure to be extra careful on his sensitive inflamed rear. He brushed Sev's long hair behind his ear and gave him a sweet satisfied kiss.  
"you did so good, baby." he cooed  
"Thank you. I... thats exactly what I needed Remy" Severus whispered, holding his trembling arms up to ask Remus to hold him. Remus, laughing, picked Severus up and moved the both of them to the soft bed.  
He snuggled up, pulling Severus close. "I love you"  
"yeah." Severus replied. "me too." he added, his voice trailing off as he slipped into sleep. A giant grin spread across Remus' face.


End file.
